Another Baby Making Session
by nareiya
Summary: Succeeding to plead her husband for ‘another baby making session’, Athrun is now forced to have some quality time with her wife on the love couch. [Sorry for the wait!] [AxC]


**Another Baby Making Session**

**By nareiya**

**Summary:**

Succeeding to plead her husband for 'another baby making session', Athrun is now forced to have some quality time with her wife on the love couch. Sorry for the wait! AxC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D. I own the plot though…

**Author's Note:**

Hallo! Sorry for the long wait people! I've been busy typing this down and I had forgotten about the time. Before you guys enjoy this nice, juicy lemon, please do read the fic, _**My Mama Athrun**_. Also, if ever you guys wonder, the term "_**baby making session**_" came from

3fi-pina3's fic entitled _Getting Myself Back to Your Heart_. I just remembered it now 'coz of stuff and such. Newayz…can't claim that as my own right? Well, that's that. I told ya guys where I got that…

BTW, I've added some parts in the beginning coz it would be more exciting and it falls under the rated m section. I suggest you guys to read the whole thing.

Please do enjoy!

------

"_**The man of the house must always succeed**_" Athrun remembered that quote that his father told him before he got married. Really, his dad was serious when he said that but Athrun…being…his stubborn self, didn't actually care about that and that is his source of dilemma nowadays.

Due to his _layman style_ of thinking, he never opts to search for greater business ventures and this also reflects in his personality at home. Today isn't an exception and in fact, this is a perfect chance for you readers to see a great example!

"Athrun…" that name has been mentioned sexily so many times for this day because of one reason.

**Baby making.**

See? If he followed his father's advice, then he would be victorious and he won't be following Cagalli's every plead but sadly, in reality, it was the opposite. He always falls prey to Cagalli.

Anyways, our blue haired hottie always flinches whenever his wife was the one who makes the first move. He tried to divert their conversation to something…more "**ethical**" rather than having another _**baby making**_ session but until now, it seems that his plans always fail. He even tried to ignore her, pretending that he was deaf but it didn't work because all she wants was to reach nirvana or in adult terms, orgasm.

He sighed heavily as he feigned to have such difficulty in signing documents but our sexy blonde knew this pretentious act of his. She has prepared herself just for him this morning and one of them was her outfit.

She kneeled before him and held his hands, "Come on _Ath_," she begged, giving him those cute puppy dog eyes that he can't resist to look and follow her and he did give his best to negate it. However, as he looked at her, from top to bottom, his eyes were suddenly glued to her.

Her outfit was simply amazing.

She was wearing a black sports bra and a black micro mini skirt that shows her big, sexy ass that wears a nice black t-back. Yes, her outfit was simply hard to resist.

Temptation is one of the things in life that is hard to battle with and in this case, he was again lured into its trap for the zillionth time.

He gazed at her, "Yes?"

She touched his hand gently with her index finger, "You know, I've been thinking about this for a long time…we have _**it**_ everyday right?" he nodded, "And still…we want to have a baby and I'm still…not having one so…"

_Don't tell me that I'm too sterile for you!_ Athrun panicked.

"I think it's about time that we should ask help from a doctor. Who knows, I might be the one with the defect or…I'm just not meant to have kids!" crocodile tears started to stream down and that made Athrun to be panic even more!

Not knowing exactly what to do in this situation, he enveloped his dear wife into tight, loving embrace, "Don't worry Ca-chan, I'll prove to you that you are meant to have children with me!"

"Oh!" she gasped as she felt one of her husband's arm under her knees, the other one was supporting her back, and lifted her to their _**love couch**_, the place where their wildest dreams come true.

Athrun gently laid her down and he was on top, "Are you ready for another four hour baby making session, _honey_?" She giggled as she heard the mushy name that her dear husband gave to her.

_Honey._

Does it seem special? Well, for other gals, it might sound ordinary and for kids, it's just their sweet syrup that they spread on their pancakes but for her it was special. Want to know why? Read this flashback!

_**Start of Flashback**_

_A young girl with blonde hair woke up early. It was a miracle that she woke up early because it was usually her room mate who was the early bird but not today. And why not today, you might ask? Well, one word can answer that._

'_**Asu-kun'**_

_Fine, it ain't a word actually, it's a name and the blonde girl actually like this 'Asu-kun' guy who turns out to be her __**little brother's**__ best friend. At first, he pretended to be rude with her but at the same time, her ten year secret admirer. Impossible? Nope, it wasn't because it happened to them._

_Anyways, the reason of her 'early bird syndrome' was because he pleaded her to help him in this one task._

_To cook pancakes._

_Yes, people might say that she does break the school's microwave, washing machine, iron, refrigerator, stove, the computers—fine, almost all of the school's appliances except for the cooking range and the pancake pan._

_She was a goddess when it comes to pancakes so her 'friend' decided to seek her help on that field. She walked briefly to the old home economics room and upon the door, she saw her handsome friend, Asu-kun._

"_Hey!" he approached her, having that cute smile of his plastered on his handsome face, "Thanks for coming on such short notice."_

_She entered the room, "No problem." She ran to the opposite door, finding the switch. She pushed it but the lights didn't open and so the room was dark._

_Dark. Darkness…yes, she was only scared for—fine, she was scared of the dark and she looked at the other end and there was no Athrun to be spotted._

"_Ath!" she called out but there was no response. She was starting to shiver, "Hey…this ain't funny anymore…" she leaned against the wall and she eventually squatted, her arms wrapped around herself. Is this a trick? Well, she can't answer that because she wasn't the one who planned all of this shitty meeting but it was that damn bastard. Yes, it was that damn bastard's fault why she is now doing another self-pity session with herself!_

"_When I get my hands on him, I'll crush him like a—OOFF!" something was shoved inside her big, loud mouth._

_Was it drugs? Poison? Well, she didn't know but her tongue felt that it was quite good, especially the honey that made it taste like blueberry cum---so she chewed it but something hard collided with her teeth. She took it out of her mouth and she was surprised to find a ring._

_Then she felt another being's presence beside her, "Ca-chan…will you promise to marry me after graduating and only to have nice, juicy baby making sessions only with me?" she was shocked but her eyes soften with that cute proposing statement._

"_I will."_

_He kissed her, "Thanks honey!" and then they were an official couple starting from that day on._

_**End of Flashback**_

Athrun noticed that his sweet wife's mind was nowhere with him, "You okay? If you want, we could just do this later?"

Cagalli's mind then returned back to reality and she blinked her lovely eyes for a couple of times, "Ah…sorry! Let's continue!"

He smiled at her and he carefully held her soft hands. He let her touch his cock although it was blocked by his boxers, "I hope this won't let you space out, my love."

She snickered at that act. Was she spacing out that long? Well, for her, it wasn't that long but it might be like that for her husband.

Being a woman, she won't let her husband be in control, she, after all, was known to be defiant and head strong. She tackled him gently and she was on top. She removed her black sports bra and neared him. She offered him her right breast and he obliged her by sucking it, treating it like his own baby feeding bottle that was filled with endless milk. He sucked it selfishly and she gasped as she felt her panty secreting some sweet liquid.

"Oh Athrun!" she moaned, feeling so fulfilled, as if she never wants to part with her ear husband.

He grinned mischievously, "I'm not done yet. I want to make sure that my Ca-chan would be pregnant after this." He removed his shirt and she saw his well-built body. It was filled with many abs and muscles that she couldn't wait to hold and grasp, claiming them as her own property. She glided down a bit and massaged his chest and his cock at the same time making his stare and half-opened mouth, wider and that seemed to be a good sign for his lovely _honey._

"Like it?" she playfully winked at him, "I'm not done yet!" she hurriedly removed his boxers and her eyes were happy to see his sexiest asset of all that was like…eight inches long?

She then plunged down and licked it as if it was the sweetest lollipop that she ever had.

"Gosh…" he mumbled, feeling so weak to his wife. She was the greatest sex buddy ever but he won't lose to her.

He flipped themselves, making him the one on top, "You won't win!" he stuck his tongue out, making her pout and be angry at him. With that left as a distraction, he carefully removed her wet panty and attacked. He inserted his penis!

"!" that left her shock and happy at the same time.

"Faster!" she demanded but he agonized her by making his pace slow, "Make me." He dared and she kissed him, tilting her head to make the kiss more lustful than ever.

"Okay." He quickened his pace and that made her happy.

"Ath…" she patted his shoulder, "…please…stop now…" he slowly stopped and both of them were gasping for air. Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's shoulder as she sat on his lap, "You have the pregnancy kit?"

He nodded and took it out.

She looked at it but threw it on the floor. "Hey, let's have another round…I can't feel the baby yet."

He smiled, "As you wish." Then they had another round.

------

End of One-shot

-------

**Author's Note:**

**Eow! So…how is it? Hope you guys enjoyed it! ****Also, saint, mortal and sinner are applied here. Another thing, if you see some grammatical error, please say so I would be able to change it later on because rheii is on this trip and stuff. **

**Also, if you're good with grammar and adding fun to my fics, please say so, I'm in need of an editor/ beta reader. If there would be many of you responding to this, I shall make something like a poll or contact you via PM to do stuffs and arrangements.**

**Again, let's make a guess, who would be one of my first reviewers, is it rheii or daisukiasu'n'caga? I really love to hear your guess!**

**Ciao!**

**-nareiya**


End file.
